Hasta que llegaste tú
by MiliPotter
Summary: "Una pequeña decisión puede causar un giro por completo a tu vida."
1. Chapter 1

_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas...**_

 _ **¡Hola, hola!**_

 _ **Sí, lo se, debería dejar de subir fanfics sin haberlos terminado... Pero a la mierda, este esta casi terminado y quise compartirlo ❤**_

 _ **Prometo actualizar en estos días mis otras historias...**_

 _ **Bueno, en fin, esta vez nuestro protagonista será el hermoso Draco Malfoy❤ Se me ocurrió hacer un DrcoxOC, no hay muchos que estén terminados o bien escritos, así que decidí intentarlo jeje**_

 _ **¡Ojalá les guste!**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

23 de marzo.

Londres Mágico.

Sentía su corazón oprimirse con cada lágrima que caía de esos ojos. Los únicos ojos que le transmitían amor, seguridad. Ver llorar a su mamá era algo que lograba destruirlo.

–Sh, ya, tranquila —Susurraba en su oído, acariciando su largo y fino cabello.

Ella sollozaba en sus brazos.

Su madre era hermosa. Una mujer con todas las letras.

Sus ojos azules hipnotizantes, su piel de porcelana, su largo pelo rubio, su sonrisa blanca, sincera. Su delgado y frágil cuerpo, Draco sentía que con un solo golpe podría romperse.

Definitivamente su madre era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Era su luz, su razón para seguir con esa vida asquerosa que llevaba. La única razón por la que aceptó tener esa mierda en su antebrazo.

¿Qué había visto en Lucius?

Si, ese hombre ni siquiera merecía ser llamado padre. No después de todo lo que hizo. Todo lo que les hizo.

–Familia Malfoy.

Su madre y él levantaron la vista.

Lucius los imitó desde la otra punta de la celda.

–Llegó el momento.

Tragó saliva.

–¡Avril McFly! ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre dejar todas tus cosas en la sala?!

La nombrada suspiró pesadamente.

–Ya voy, tía —Dijo en tono cansado yendo hasta la sala.

–¿Estás nerviosa por hoy? —Preguntó su primito desde el sofá.

Ella soltó una risita divertida.

–Claro que no, estoy ansiosa —Sonrió alegremente.

–Seguro ganarás querida —Dijo su tío entrando a la sala—, después de todo eres la mejor.

Ella rodó los ojos— Ojalá fuera así, de todas formas yo voy a divertirme.

–¿A qué hora es? —Preguntó tía Marie. Avril tomó una manzana de la mesada y masticó un pedazo.

–A las 9 —Dijo con la manzana aún en la boca.

Ese día iba a competir con Magic, en "Las Calles". Una competencia en la que participaban distintos grupos callejeros con demasiado talento. Era una vez al año y Avril estaba segura que ese año ganarían.

–Ve a prepararte entonces, linda —Su tía la arrastró hasta su habitación—, yo me encargo de la sala, anda ¡ve!

Apretaba su mano en un intento de calmarla.

–Todo estará bien —Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Ella le sonrió. Mas esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Y Draco lo notó.

Lucius mantenía su semblante frío, sin expresión.

Siguieron caminando hasta la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio.

Un señor alejó a su madre. Draco se alteró intentando tomar su mano.

–Ella irá primero —Dijo el hombre que los había llevado.

Narcissa le lanzó una última mirada, antes de ingresar.

Minutos más tarde fue el turno de Lucius. Nada, ni una mirada, ni un gesto, ni un adiós.

Luego llegó su turno. Al entrar su vista se dificultó por la claridad. Ellos estaban ahí, observándolo con lástima.

Nadie observa de esa forma a un Malfoy.

Con semblante inexpresivo se sentó donde le indicaron.

Y el Ministro de Magia comenzó a hablar.

–Draco Lucius Malfoy, hijo de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy. Acusado de seguir órdenes de quien-ustedes-saben. La marca en su brazo lo demuestra. —Lo miró— Levanta tu manga.

Lo hizo con aburrimiento. Un sonido de "sorpresa" salió de la boca de varias personas. Imbéciles.

–Acusado por realizar maldiciones imperdonables, permitir el acceso a Hogwarts para los Mortífagos, y por intentar asesinar al director Albus Dumbledore. —Terminó para luego observarlo severamente— ¿Qué tienes para decir en tu defensa?

–Nada, soy un asqueroso Mortífago que intentó asesinar a Albus Dumbledore. —Dijo devolviéndole la mirada.

–Bien, solicito el testimonio del testigo, Harry Potter.

¿El cara rajada? ¿Es en serio?

Al pasar por su lado le lanzó una mirada. Draco no podía identificar qué quería decir.

–Draco Malfoy es un idiota —Quiso reír—, pero lo que hizo no fue por voluntad propia.

Draco frunció el ceño confundido.

–Su padre lo obligó a unirse a Voldemort, Draco luchó de nuestro lado en la guerra, él no quería matar a Dumbledore, si así hubiese sido, él lo habría hecho. Por esto yo opino que es inocente.

–Muy bien, dado que es el único testigo para este caso, y por sus declaraciones dadas, he de declarar a Draco Lucius Malfoy, inocente.

¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar?

El olor a cigarrillo y la música a todo volumen te envolvía al ingresar.

Era un callejón cerrado y grande. Ahí solían realizarse las competencias. Los tipos de "Las Calles" ahí se encontraban.

Avril junto con su grupo se dirigieron a una punta.

La gente bailaba la música puesta. Hip hop, freestyle, era impresionante como se movían, las vueltas que daban, los saltos y las mortales.

Algunos fumaban, tomaban, o simplemente besaban con pasión a otras.

–¡Avi! —Escuchó como la llamaban.

–¡Mika! —Abrazó a su amigo. Él estaba vendiendo tragos.

–¿Vienes a dar clases? —Bromeó y ella le sacó la lengua.

–Lo dudo, gratis nunca —Mika rió.

Mika Adams era un joven alto, de ojos marrones y piel oscura. Su cuerpo formado y sus pasos a la hora de bailar podían enamorar a cualquiera. Sin mencionar su gruesa voz y sentido del humor.

La música les dificultaba el escucharse. Pronto "Las Calles" comenzó.

Los grupos eran uno mejor que el otro. Avril no podía creer como todos esos bailarines no eran famosos ya.

Y llegó su turno.

–Muy bien, chicos —Comenzó a decir Mitchie, habían formado un círculo como siempre antes de competir—, den lo mejor de ustedes, los amo y vamos a ganar esto —Sonrió ansiosa.

Juntaron las manos y luego de contar hasta diez gritaron al unísono "Magic".

Bailaron una mezcla hecha por ellos mismos, todo hip hop.

Al terminar todos aplaudían y gritaban, el lugar era un descontrol total.

–¡Eso fue estupendo! —Gritaba con el micrófono en la mano, el tipo que organizaba la competencia.

Avril no podía borrar la gran sonrisa en su rostro. El truco final era muy difícil y le quitó gran parte de su energía.

Los gritos y aplausos seguían, eso en estas competencias solo significaba una cosa.

¡Habían ganado!

–Felicitaciones niña —Mike apareció tras suyo con un vaso de vodka.

–No soy una niña —Gritó para que la escuche, y divertida le arrebató el vaso de sus manos, para luego beberlo de un trago.

Potty lo había salvado.

Eso es lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio.

Era inocente.

Sonrió de costado pero pronto recordó lo más importante.

–¿Y mi madre? —Le preguntó a un guardia que se encontraba cerca suyo.

–Sígame —Él obedeció y llegaron una puerta, el guardia la abrió y pudo a ver a su amada madre.

–¡Draco! —Ella corrió preocupada hacia él, por supuesto que la recibió con los brazos abiertos— ¿Estás bien? ¿No irás a Azkaban, cierto?

–No, no iré —Le sonrió ampliamente y ella lloró. Lloró de alegría, al fin.

Draco recorrió la habitación con la vista. Él no estaba ahí.

Narcissa se dio cuenta– Lo condenaron al beso.

Draco sintió como algo se quebraba. Después de todo, él es su padre, intente negarlo o no, siempre lo iba a ser.

Su padre fue condenado al beso del dementor.

Su padre iba a morir.

–¿Dónde está? —Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Su madre lloraba aún más. Draco sabía que ella todavía lo quería.

–Se lo llevaron otra vez, ya pedí para ir a verlo, no me lo permitieron hijo —Ambos se abrazaron, compartiendo su dolor. El dolor en sus corazones.

Pronto llegó un guardia, quien los llevó hasta la salida.

Vaya, esto no se lo esperaban.

Una gran multitud esperaba afuera, gritando barbaridades, insultos, maldiciendo a la familia Malfoy.

A Draco no le importó pero su madre era otro caso.

–¡Puta!

Oh no, eso sí que no lo iba a permitir.

Furioso se acercó hasta el mago que había gritado eso a su madre y estrelló su puño contra la nariz de este. Tan solo si tuviera su varita. Le habría lanzado mil Crucios.

Su madre gritó y los guardias lo tomaron a la fuerza, separándolo del idiota.

–Váyanse de aquí, no más problemas Malfoy —Dijo Potter y le entregó un maletín donde suponía que estaban sus varitas.

¿Cuándo apareció?

Draco lo observó– Está bien —Harry se volteó para volver al edificio—, Potter —Lo llamó ignorando los gritos del idiota al que golpeó. Harry volteó—, gracias.

Harry le sonrió y asintió para luego irse.

Draco tomó de la mano a su mamá, y juntos se desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en su Mansión.

El lugar parecía diez veces más triste, más vacío, más frío.

–Draco, no quiero estar aquí —Dijo Narcissa luego de un rato.

–¿Dónde quieres ir? —Preguntó confundido.

–Lejos, no podemos seguir aquí, no es bueno para ti —Draco seguía sin entender—, no quiero que mi hijo viva en un mundo lleno de personas que le recuerden su pasado, sus errores, quiero que seas feliz.

Él la miró unos segundos.

–Bien, iremos a donde tú quieras, solo dilo y vamos.

3:57 a.m.

Avril se encontraba ebria, luego de festejar con todos sus amigos.

Estaban en un club. Habían bebido y bailado desde las 12:30.

Su celular sonó interrumpiendo una charla llena de risas.

–¿Hola? —Dijo hipando. Luego soltó una carcajada.

–¿Avril? ¿Estás borracha? —Ella volvió a reír.

–¡Claro que no, Julie! ¡Qué cosas dices!

–¡Soy la tía Marie, nena! —Gritó su tía— Necesito que vengas, es un ratito, luego puedes volver.

Avril bufó– Bien, ya estoy yendo _Y luego cortó. Se levantó tambaleándose y tomó su bolso—, ya vengo.

–¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó un chico llamado Eric. Él también estaba ebrio.

–Tía Marie necesita algo, en un rato estoy de vuelta perras —Les lanzó un beso para irse riendo.

Londres Muggle.

Habían armado unas valijas con magia, y se desaparecieron. Aparecieron en una cuadra algo oscura, excepto por los faros que iluminaban la calle. Podían escuchar música un tanto lejos de ahí.

–Bien, ¿y ahora?

Ellos no sabían NADA de los muggles. Mucho menos Draco.

Debería haber tomado "Estudios Muggles" en Hogwarts.

–Caminemos, tal vez acá existan los hoteles —Dijo algo dudosa Narcissa.

Al llegar a la esquina, fueron sorprendidos por una chica. Mas bien, Draco fue sorprendido por una chica.

Ésta venía corriendo, estrellándose contra el rubio, quien vestía un elegante traje negro.

–¡Ups! Debo dejar de chocarme con las cosas —Soltó una risa recordando las diez personas con las que había chocado dentro del club para salir.

¿Quién carajos se ríe así?

Draco no podía creer la facha que llevaba esa chica.

Unos pantalones grandes de hip hop, negros y algo sucios, un top blanco que dejaba a la vista un lindo piercing en su ombligo y un tatuaje al costado de su cadera.

Ambos Malfoy la miraron de arriba abajo, mas la joven apenas y se dio cuenta ya que estaba concentrada riéndose como foca con estado de ebriedad.

–Ay, qué divertido —Dijo secándose una lágrima—, bueno adiós —Y siguió corriendo a toda velocidad.

La observaron caerse llegando a la esquina. Se levantó torpemente y siguió.

Draco estaba estupefacto.

¡Ni siquiera se disculpo! ¡Él era un Malfoy!

Ya sabía que los muggles eran algo idiotas. Esa chica es la prueba. Una total irrespetuosa, vulgar, ebria, apesto-

La risa angelical de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Así se ríe una persona normal.

–Eso fue divertido —Seguía riéndose.

¿Divertido? ¡Era una desubicada!

–Sigamos caminando —Tomó su mano y su maleta y siguieron.

El resto del camino siguió pensando en esa chica y en su poca educación y clase.

Y ella...

Solo llegó a su casa y cayó rendida junto a una muy molesta tía Marie quien gritaba pese a los ronquidos de la castaña.

Una nueva vida, en un nuevo mundo.

Y quién sabe, tal vez también nuevos amores.

* * *

 _ **Lumos•**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Les deseo un feliz año nuevo❤**_

 _ **Nox•**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

24 de marzo. Inglaterra. Londres.

Se abrió con sigilo la puerta, haciendo que ésta debido a su vejez, rechine un poco, causándole escalofríos entre sueños.

– N-no, no, no —Repetía moviéndose levemente de un lado a otro, con los ojos aún cerrados.

Podía sentir, a pesar de estar dormida, cómo se acercaban a ella. Comenzó a temblar sintiendo una adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, mas seguía sin despertar.

Los pasos se acercaban más, y más. Su pulso se aceleró y entonces…

– ¡DESPIERTA FEA!

Esa fue la casi-muerte por infarto de Avril McFly señores.

Un sentimiento de ira y enojo la llenó, pero justo cuando iba a gritarle a su estúpido primito que se largue antes de que lo ahorque con sus propias manos, sintió como si mil pedazos de vidrio se clavaran en su cráneo, causándole un terrible dolor.

Eso gente, se llama resaca.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras murmuraba mil maldiciones hacia su primo, al alcohol y a si misma.

– Vete antes de que te lance por la ventana. —Gruñó haciendo que el pobre niño, quien antes se divertía con la situación, de un paso atrás con terror para luego irse corriendo— Mierda.

Su cabeza dolía como los mil demonios. _La próxima vez debería medir lo que bebo._

Pero el grito de su tan adorable y dulce tía interrumpió sus pensamientos. Nótese el sarcasmo.

– ¡Avril McFly qué te he dicho sobre asustar a Drake! —Exclamó entrando a su habitación y encendiendo la luz. El dolor era cada vez más fuerte.

– ¡Deja de gritar mujer y dime dónde están las pastillas para la resaca! —Tía Marie soltó una risa sarcástica para luego irse.

Avril decidió ir a buscarlas ella misma, pero el movimiento que realizó al pararse solo empeoró la situación.

Al minuto volvió su tía con un vaso con agua en su mano y una pastilla.

Se la tendió a su sobrina para que ésta la tome y termine de tragarla con el agua.

Sintió cómo la pastilla se deslizaba por su garganta y bebió todo el contenido del vaso.

– ¿Estás mejor? —Preguntó divertida y Avril le mostró la lengua.

– Mi cabeza va a explotar en cualquier momento -Dijo acercándose a su armario.

– Al final no me contaste bien cómo te fue ayer —Le reclamó recordando cómo su sobrina había llegado ebria para, luego de estar diciendo estupideces unos 10 minutos, desplomarse en el suelo.

– Y no lo haré ahora, lo siento —Dijo sacándose el top que había usado el día anterior para luego ponerse una camiseta blanca—. Mi cabeza duele demasiado, luego prometo contarte bien todo, ¿si? —Preguntó mientras se colocaba unas calzas gastadas.

Tía Marie suspiró– Muy bien, ponte un abrigo, hace frío —Señaló y Avril obedeció—, abajo están desayunando, vamos.

Luego de colocarse un gran buzo negro bajó junto con su tía a la sala, encontrándose con su amado tío Robby y el diablillo de su primo. El primero se levantó con muchas energías a abrazarla fuertemente.

– ¡Felicitaciones a la bailarina más linda del mundo! —La abrazaba con fuerza y Avril intentaba devolverle la misma.

– Gracias tío -Le sonrió agradecida para luego sentarse frente a Drake, a quien fulminó con la mirada.-, tú no te salvarás de esta, ¿escuchaste?

– Ya basta Avril, come y luego prepárate que debes llevar a Drake a un partido. —Avril comenzó a toser, ahogándose con la tostada— ¡Niña, tapate la boca, Santo Dios!

– Yo no llevaré a este insecto a ningún lado —Dijo con dificultad.

– Yo no quiero que esta boba me lleve —Se escandalizó el niño.

– Harán lo que les digo y ya —Los regañó haciendo que ambos bajen la cabeza.

El dolor en su cabeza iba cesando. Ahora se encontraba contándole con lujo de detalles a su familia sobre la competencia.

– No saben lo que eran esos tipos, unas bestias bailando —Tomó un trozo de pan y masticó—, eran geniales.

Su tía se palmeó la frente al ver los modales de su única sobrina.

¿Por qué tendría que tener modales? Los hombres lo pueden hacer, ¿por qué las mujeres no?

– ¿A qué hora era el partido, cariño? —Preguntó a su hijo.

– A las 2. —Dijo terminando su vaso con leche.

– Muy bien, tú —Avril la observó—, ve a prepararte, son 12:50 y primero debes ir a comprar un par de cosas

– Está bien —Suspiró cansada. Se paró y miró a Drake quien la observaba con cara de ángel—, ve a vestirte, renacuajo.

Caminó divertida hasta las escaleras, consiente de la mirada de reproche que le lanzaba su tía Marie.

– Ve a buscar yogurt, leche, queso fresco y jamón —Le dijo a Drake, quien, luego de asentir se dirigió al pasillo de los lácteos.

Se encontraban comprando en un supermercado asiático, a unas dos cuadras de su casa.

Revisó la lista:

✔Leche.

✔Yogurt.

✔Queso.

✔Jamón.

✔Pan lactal.

✔Jugo.

✔Pan fresco.

•Agua mineral.

✔Harina.

✔Huevos.

Se dirigió a buscar el agua mineral. Al tomarla la dejó en su carrito.

Luego fue hasta la fila a esperar a su primito. Una escena frente a ella se estaba generando.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no sirven? -Un joven bastante guapo se encontraba discutiendo con la asiática. Él tenía el ceño fruncido y podía notar cómo respiraba agitado. Estaba nervioso, o ansioso, o simplemente muy molesto.

–No, lo siento chico, no aceptamos estos… Galeones. -Dijo observando algo fascinada pero confundida esas extrañas monedas.- Solo dinero en efectivo o tarjeta.

Avril creía que en cualquier momento el chico lindo explotaría, pero de pronto, simplemente suspiró y soltó todo el aire contenido.

–Olvídelo, no importa -Dijo y se fue. Sin más.

–Que extraño -Dijo la asiática con dificultad al pronunciar la "r".

 _Sí, muy extraño._

–Aquí está todo -Volteó encontrándose a su primito con dos bolsas. Ella las tomó y él le dio el dinero sobrante.- ¿Qué te pasa?

– Nada, ¿por? —Lo miró confundida.

– Es que tienes una cara horrible.

– Créeme, no más que la tuya, renacuajo. —Lo miró ofendida.

– Eres una tonta —Le sacó la lengua.

– Ojalá pierdas hoy —Drake la miró con expresión de sorpresa, abriendo grande sus lindos ojos mieles. Ella soltó una carcajada y pronto la atendió la asiática.

—

 _Esto es una maldita mierda, la vida muggle es una maldita mierda._

Pateaba cada botella, piedrita o lata que se cruzaba por su camino.

¿Qué le diría a su madre? Ni siquiera pudo comprar una puta cosa en ese supermercado barato.

¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? ¡Era un completo estúpido!

Era obvio que el dinero mágico no iba a servir en el mundo muggle.

Luego de casi correr unas dos cuadras se encontró con su adorada madre, quien hablaba muy animadamente con unas señoras algo regordetas. Preocupado se acercó a paso rápido.

– ¿Madre? —Interrumpió la conversación haciendo que todas volteen a verlo- ¿Está todo bien?

– ¡Hijo mío! ¡Claro que si! —Sonrió hermosamente haciendo que las viejas la observen con algo de envidia— Estas amables mujeres se ofrecieron a ayudarnos, ¡gracias por aparecer en nuestro camino! —Agradeció emocionada. Ellas se vieron contagiadas por su sonrisa. ¿Y quién no?

– ¿Él es tu hijo? —Preguntó una rubia curiosa. Debía tener unos cuarenta y pico. Narcissa asintió sonriente.

– Sí, el es Draco —Lo presentó orgullosa.

Por eso la amaba tanto, ella siempre sentiría orgullo por él, por más mierda que sea. Ella siempre lo amaría.

– Es un joven muy guapo Narcissa -Comentó una de las señoras. Él sonrió por educación.

– Es un gusto conocerlas —Besó la mano de cada una haciendo que las cuatro se derritieran ante la caballerosidad del joven rubio.

– ¡Oh, qué joven caballeroso! —Dijo una vieja ruborizada.

– ¿De qué estaban hablando? Si puedo saber, por supuesto—-Sonrió haciendo que todas suspiren.

 _Viejas pedófilas._

– ¡Claro que sí, hijo! Estas mujeres nos ofrecieron hospitalidad, la señora Patricia nos ofreció su casa, para quedarnos un tiempo.

– ¿En serio? —Observó a la tal Patricia quien se congeló al ver sus hermosas orbes grises. Asintió algo idiotizada y Draco le sonrió— Muchas gracias, señora.

– ¡O-oh, no agradezcas, es un placer ayudarlos! —Dijo ruborizada.

– ¿Qué tal si vamos? —Preguntó Narcissa emocionada con una sonrisa, sin perder su porte elegante y fino.

– ¡C-claro! Ustedes síganme.

Y las cuatro viejas chismosas comenzaron a caminar. Draco y Narcissa las seguían unos pasos atrás.

 _– ¿Estás segura de esto?_ —Preguntó mediante **legeremancia**.

 _– Debemos aprovechar las oportunidades, hijo, sino no avanzaremos a ningún lado._ —Respondió la voz de su madre en su cabeza.

Las viejas seguían hablando de un tal Robert que al parecer era un señor muy buen mozo.

Pronto llegaron a una casa sencilla, ni muy grande, ni muy chica. Pero obviamente para un Malfoy, era realmente MUY chica.

Draco hizo una mueca, recibiendo un codazo de su madre.

La vieja abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar.

Era una casa alegre, luminosa, decorada con lindos colores y muy limpia.

 _Igualita a Malfoy Manor._ Pensó con sorna.

– Muy bien, síganme que les enseño sus habitaciones.

La siguieron, dejando atrás a las otras señoras. Llegaron a un pasillo con varias puertas.

– Esta de aquí, es la tuya Cissy —Le sonrió amable y Narcissa le devolvió el gesto—, puedes pasar a dejar tu valija.

Ella asintió ingresando a la habitación. Luego la señora lo observó a él.

– Y esta, será la tuya —Dijo abriendo otra puerta—, puedes ponerte cómodo —Le sonrió y él correspondió.

Al ingresar al lugar se sintió levemente encerrado. Era mucho más chico de lo que acostumbraba. Demasiado.

Dejó su valija a un costado y observó detalladamente.

Tenía lo esencial. Una cama, un velador, un armario y una ventana.

Suspiró y se lanzó a las suaves colchas, de pronto la necesidad de dormir lo llenó. Iban a ser cuarenta y ocho horas que no dormía.

Sin poder evitarlo, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, olvidándose de todos sus problemas aunque sea por un rato.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 _ **¡Segundo capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado❤**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Londres.

 **Draco POV**

– Estúpido aparato muggle —Bufé intentando encender la caja mágica.

La vida muggle es tan complicada, no entiendo cómo pueden vivir sin magia.

Como esa estúpida caja, la señora Patricia pasaba horas y horas observando a los mini muggles en ella. Realmente no le encuentro lo divertido.  
–¡Draqui!

Ugh.

– ¡Ya llegué, Draqui! —Su voz chillona fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, hasta que la tuve frente a mí.

Selene Rogers. La sobrina de la señora Patricia.

Me recuerda tanto a alguien...

– Te extrañé, bebé —Dijo melosa mientras se me tiraba encima.

Evitando una mueca de asco logré separarla despacio.

– Hola, Selene —Fingí una sonrisa.

Selene había estado acosándome desde que llegué, no para de decirme Draqui, Draquito, bebé y lindo. Es realmente el ser más insoportable que he conocido.

Aunque es bonita.

Es rubia, de ojos azules y tiene un cuerpo de infarto.

– ¿Sabes? —Dijo mientras jugaba con mi cabello— La tía regresará en unas horas, y dijo que tu madre iría con ella. Podríamos, ya sabes... —Se mordió el labio— Divertirnos un rato.

– No creo que sea buena idea Selen-

No pude seguir hablando ya que se abalanzó sobre mí.

O mejor dicho, sobre mi boca...

Sí, Selene me estaba besando. Y sí, yo le correspondí.

 **Avril POV**

Las gotas de sudor caían por mi frente, sentía la ropa pegada a mi cuerpo.

Este entrenamiento se estaba tornando insoportable, mi cuerpo no daba más.

– ¡Cinco minutos, chicos!

¡Gracias Dios!

– ¿Qué pasa, McFly? —Se acercó burlón— ¿Ya te cansaste? Esto es solo entrada en calor.

– Cállate Dean, estoy perfectamente bien —Dije intentando reprimir mis jadeos.

Soltó una carcajada– No finjas, bonita. —Se sacó la remera. Oh, mi Dios— Te estás muriendo.

– Como tú digas —Dije tratando de desviar mi mirada de sus abdominales marcados.

Decidí dejar a Dean y su cuerpo escultural para ir a tomar algo. Mi garganta estaba extremadamente seca, en parte por culpa del bobo de Dean...

Una insoportable melodía comenzó a sonar.

La inoportuna llamada interrumpió mis pensamientos sobre Dean.

Observé la pantalla de mi celular, era tía Marie. Rodé los ojos y respondí.

– Tía.

– _Avril, necesito que me hagas un favor enorme —_ Dijoansiosa _._

– Tía, estoy entrenando —Dije observando a Tyler llamándonos para volver a casi morir.

– _Es tan solo un favor, Avi —_ Dijo con voz suplicante _._

Suspiré rendida– Está bien, ¿qué necesitas?

– _Necesito que le lleves unas cositas a la señora Rogers, es para la fiesta del sábado —_ Ugh _._

– Muy bien —Cerré los ojos mientras me masajeaba la sien. Esa familia me generaba dolor de cabeza con solo escucharlo—, iré en una hora, cuando termine.

– _¡Gracias, tesoro! Yo debo ir a atender la tienda, te dejo las cosas en la cocina. Nos vemos, beso —_ Y cortó sin dejarme responder _._

Puta madre.

– ¡McFly!

– Voy, Ty.

***  
Las "cositas" que debía llevarle a la señora Rogers, no eran más que unas cinco bolsas llenas de comida, globos, y decorativos para el sábado.

¿Que qué había el sábado? Es el cumpleaños número 57 de la señora Rogers, y evidentemente decidió comprarle las cosas a mi tía.

La señora Rogers era una señora regordeta y castaña con una voz algo chillona, y habla mucho.

Pero el problema no era realmente ella, sino sus estúpidas sobrinas.

Jennifer, Selene y Danielle. El trío de zorras.

Por suerte su casa no quedaba muy lejos de la mía. Caminar con cinco bolsas gigantes no era muy de mi agrado.

Llegué a la gran casa, y toqué timbre. Dejé las pesadas bolsas en el piso mientras observaba mis cordones desatados.

Me agaché para atarlos cuando vi abrir la puerta. Al levantar la mirada no era nada más ni nada menos que...

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -Dijo con su típico tono chillón. Sonreí con ironía.

– Te extrañaba y vine a visitarte, amigui —Ella me fulminó con la mirada y me di cuenta de su aspecto.

Lápiz labial corrido, pelo despeinado, la blusa mal puesta...

Oh.

– ¿Interrumpí algo importante? —La observé burlona y ella casi me golpea.

– ¡Sí, idiota! —Que voz de mierda.

– Qué lástima —Tomé las bolsas y la empujé para entrar—, de todas formas, deberías darte un descanso algún día, tómalo como un consejo, linda.

– Juro que te mataré, Avril —Caminó detrás de mi mientras me maldecía.

– Como digas, preciosa —Dejé las bolsas en la cocina—, no creas que me agrada mucho estar dentro de la misma habitación que tú.

– Estoy en un asunto importante, vete de una vez —Chilló otra vez. Yo la miré un milisegundo y luego comencé a reír.

– ¿Dónde está? —Pregunté entre risas— Para estar contigo sí que debe estar necesitado.

Lo siguiente fue una Selene abalanzándose sobre mí para golpearme. Obviamente la evadí con facilidad y salí corriendo hacia la sala.

Vaya sorpresa.

 **Fin Avril POV**

El gris de los ojos de él y el miel de los de ella se conectaron generándoles una corriente eléctrica a ambos.

Draco no sabía si sentirse emocionado, ofendido o avergonzado. Emocionado por ver a la chica que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza por razones desconocidas para él, ofendido por verse interrumpido en una escena algo comprometedora y ansiada por su amiguito, y avergonzado por estar semidesnudo frente a una desconocida, una muggle.

Y Avril... Bueno, Avril la estaba pasando bomba.

– Le diré a Marie, lo juro —Selene estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

– Dile lo que quieras —Dijo sin despegar la vista del cuerpo del rubio.

¿Quién dice que las chicas no pueden mirar?

Draco se removió algo incómodo y aprovechó el trance de la castaña para examinarla, ignorando los chillidos de la rubia.

Esa muggle no estaba nada mal. Podía apreciar su belleza, pese a la ropa que llevaba puesta, evidentemente de segunda mano.

Todo se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

– ¿Tía? —Selene quería que la tierra se la tragara.

– ¿Sele? —Llegó a la sala y los observó perpleja— Oh, Avi, que sorpresa.

Avril sonrió ladeadamente y en ese momento entró una mujer hermosa. Parecía iluminar la sala con tanta belleza, elegancia y alegría.

Luego observó a su hijo semidesnudo, pálido y su rostro cambió a uno de indignación.

Y a pesar de ello seguía manteniendo su esencia aristocrática y atrayente.

– Draco, ¿qué haces así? ¡Hay una jovencita aquí presente!

La señora se acercó a Avril, haciendo que esta se sienta ligeramente inferior y le obsequió una sonrisa hermosa. Ella no pudo evitar corresponderle.

– ¡Ella fue la que llegó y entró sin avisar! —Exclamó el rubio.

– ¿Disculpa? Yo toque la puerta, tuviste tiempo para cubrirte —Dijo divertida.

– Disculpa a Draco, le cuesta adaptarse a este nuevo mundo —Interrumpió Narcissa avergonzada.

 _¿Nuevo mundo?_

Luego pareció darse cuenta de su error al ver las expresiones confundidas de las tres mujeres.

– Es decir... No somos de aquí, es como un nuevo mundo para nosotros —Sonrió nerviosa.

– Oh, no se preocupe, uhm —Miró a la señora Rogers, quien tenía cara de qué carajos—, tía Marie dijo que le traiga unas cosas, están en la cocina.

Ella pareció recordar algo y salió disparada hacia quién sabe dónde.

La señora Rogers es una mujer especial.

– ¡Draco, ya ponte algo!

El rubio pareció reaccionar de repente ya que rápidamente se puso su camiseta. Avi reprimió un puchero.

– Bu-bueno, creo que ya me iré —Se removió incómoda gracias al ambiente tenso.

– Buena idea —Habló la zorra.

Avril sonrió irónicamente– Tranquila, ya vas a poder acostarte con él —Selene abrió los ojos como platos, y Draco también—, pero recuerda mi consejo, déjala descansar un poco. —Señaló su entrepierna y luego se giró hacia la mujer quien la miraba con sorpresa— Fue un gusto haber conocido a una mujer tan hermosa como usted, se ve que es alguien agradable. —Le sonrió y la mujer correspondió algo confundida— Señora...

– Narcissa, Narcissa Malfoy.

– Un placer, señora Malfoy —Luego se giró hacia el rubio quien se encontraba fulminándola con la mirada. Quiso reír.

Y lo ignoró, caminó hasta la puerta y la voz de Narcissa la detuvo.

– Draco, acompáñala hasta la puerta.

El rostro de Draco era una obra de arte.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —La mirada de "cállate o te mataré" que le lanzó su madre bastó para que el rubio se levante de mala gana y se dirigiera a la puerta junto con ella.

Abrió y esperó un saludo por parte de ella, quien solo salió y comenzó a caminar.

– Qué irrespetuosa —Murmuró pero Avi llegó a escucharlo.

– Y a mucha honra, rubito —Le guiñó un ojos y se fue.

Malhumorado por su asqueroso día, cerró la puerta y al darse la vuelta encontró el rostro enfadado de su amada madre.

– Tú y yo hablaremos seriamente, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¡Avril y Draco ya se conocieron formalmente!**_

 _ **Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por leer.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 _"Blank space - Taylor Swift."_

Londres.

Hoy es sábado. Hoy se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de los Rogers.

Avril se encontraba en su habitación con la mirada perdida en el techo.

Tenía cientos de cosas rondando en su cabeza. Tomó su pequeño celular para observar la hora.

En dos horas debía estar en la casa de los Rogers, bufó. No tenía ni un poco de ánimos de estar cerca de esas idiotas.

Y su rostro volvió a aparecer interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, como venía haciéndolo desde hace unos días.

–Ugh —Frunció el ceño—, rubio estúpido.

Pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió, entrando por ella su tía.

–Avi, te parece que est-¡¿Qué haces así vestida?!

El chillido de su tía Marie la sobresaltó y observó su ropa.

–¿Qué tiene de malo? —Preguntó confundida observando la ropa que había usado todo el día. Marie la miraba como si hubiese visto un monstruo.

–No puedes ir así, ¡es una fiesta, Avril! —Exclamó con emoción.

Su tía amaba las fiestas.

–No tengo otra cosa para ponerme —Excusó desviando la mirada. Su tía se mantuvo con una expresión pensativa durante unos segundos, y luego reaccionó de golpe.

–¡Yo tengo algo! Definitivamente no dejaré que vayas como un hombrecito.

Y a rastras la sacó de su habitación.

••••

–Oye, Sel —Dijo en tono dulce—, debo ir al baño, ahora vuelvo.

–Si quieres te ayudo —Se mordió el labio seductoramente.

–No hace falta nena —Sonrió ladeadamente—, ya vuelvo —Besó su mejilla y se dirigió al baño, pasando por una multitud de muggles.

Al llegar cerró la puerta y sacó su varita, conjurando un hechizo silenciador.

–¡Ugh, malditos muggles! —Gritó histérico.

Había comparado a Selene con Pansy, definitivamente le debía una disculpa. Selene era cien veces peor que su amiga, y sus primas, pff.

Se mojó la cara y observó su reflejo en el espejo.

Draco Malfoy definitivamente era un hombre muy atractivo, la perfecta mezcla de la sangre Black y Malfoy. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, con los primeros tres botones desabotonados, un pantalón negro de vestir y unos zapatos que a la vista de cualquiera lucían carísimos. Su cabello brillante estaba algo alborotado por culpa de las asquerosas manos de Selene que no paraban de manosearlo.

Decidió que era hora de salir y seguir con ese infierno. Deshizo el hechizo y guardó su varita quién sabe en dónde.

Abrió la puerta del baño y su cuerpo chocó con una figura femenina, que para su desgracia, era tremendamente conocida para él.

Sus ojos conectaron y ambos sintieron la misma descarga eléctrica que la primera vez. Draco sintió como se le secaba la garganta.

Avril llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, dejándole una interesante vista de sus largas y lindas piernas a Draco. Su cabello caía con ondas totalmente naturales, era largo y muy hermoso, y su rostro, sin una pizca de maquillaje, lucía bellísimo.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves, rubito? —Dijo sonriendo pícara. Draco tragó grueso y carraspeó antes de hablar.

–Realmente no, he visto cosas mejores —Después de todo, él era un Slytherin.

Ella soltó una carcajada– Como digas —Siguió caminando.

Draco sintió el impulso de seguirla, pero un brazo se lo impidió.

–¡Draqui! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Hizo un puchero patético. Draco rodó los ojos.

–¿Podrías soltarme, por favor? —Pidió intentando sonar amable. Ella hizo caso omiso y se acercó a su rostro.

–No decías lo mismo la otra vez —Sonrió.

–Suelta al pobre chico, ¿qué no ves su cara de sufrimiento? —Reapareció la castaña sonriendo burlona. Selene bufó y la miró con asco.

–Avril.

–Selene —Le guiñó un ojo. Selene la observó de arriba abajo.

–Vaya, ¿qué se siente vestirse como una verdadera mujer? —Sonrió con suficiencia.

–¿Te soy sincera? Como una zorra, así te debes sentir todos los días, ¿verdad? —Preguntó inocentemente— Oh cierto, lo tuyo es por naturaleza.

–Eres una perra —Dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

–¡Avril, que placer verte otra vez! —Sonrió Narcissa y Avril quedó maravillada por lo hermosa que se veía.

–Hola, señora Malfoy —Saludó cortésmente a la hermosa mujer.

–¿Todo bien por aquí? —Preguntó mirando de reojo a Selene quien se hacía la desentendida.

–¡Por supuesto! Solo platicábamos un poco. No se preocupe —Sonrió y luego de compartir unas palabras, Narcissa se fue, llevándose consigo a Selene.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, incómodos. Solo era tapado por la música de fondo. Draco decidió tomar la iniciativa.

–¿Como has estado? —Preguntó nervioso y quiso golpearse a si mismo. ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy se ponía nervioso con mujeres?

–Muy bien, aunque, de hecho, me siento algo ahogada entre tanta gente.

Y era cierto, estaban en la sala la cual estaba llena de gente.

Los Rogers eran personas muy sociables.

–¿Quieres ir afuera? —Preguntó observándola con cierta preocupación, ella asintió y caminaron hasta afuera, en silencio.

El patio estaba hermoso, colorido, iluminado, y por supuesto, era enorme.

Avril fue directo hacia la mesa de comida y el la siguió, analizándola con la mirada.

Sin duda estaba hermosa, mucho más que cualquier otra chica en esa fiesta.

Ella comenzó a devorar la comida, literalmente. Draco no podía creer lo que veía.

¿Cómo una chica tan... Linda, puede comportarse así?

Definitivamente, Avril McFly era todo lo contrario a una mujer femenina.

Pero de alguna forma era diferente, y eso le atraía al joven rubio.

Habían estado hablando mucho, no podían sentirse más a gusto. Aunque Avril había bebido mucho, y a ese punto estaba muy... ¿feliz?

–¡Bailemos rubito! —Dijo alegremente mientras tomaba de la mano del rubio, y lo llevaba hasta el centro de la gente.

–Uhm, pero yo no se bailar esta música.

La música era movida, nunca había escuchado algo igual. Avril lo ignoró y comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música latina que sonaba.

Observaba sus movimientos como si estuviera hechizado, lo cual era absurdo, ya que él era el mago. Ella lo tomó de la mano nuevamente.

–¿No bailas, rubio? —Lo miró fijamente sin dejar de moverse. Draco se sonrojó ligeramente.

–No se hacerlo —Tuvo que casi gritar para que ella lo escuche por encima de la música. Ella lo observó divertida, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar pegó su cuerpo al suyo y volvió a moverse.

–Yo te enseño, cariño.

Bailaron como una hora sin parar, hasta que Avril se detuvo y con una sonrisa divertida comenzó a caminar entre las personas.

Y por supuesto que Draco la siguió.

Llegaron hasta un costado, cubierto por hojas y ramas. Draco observó como ella corría las ramas y pasaba por ahí. Dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que nadie los viera e hizo lo mismo que ella.

Estaban en un mini jardín con un pequeño arbolito y muchas flores, estaba algo oscuro y Draco resistió las ganas de conjurar un Lumos.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó observando maravillado el lindo jardín, con la luz que les brindaba la gran esfera en el cielo y la luz que atravesaba las ramas y hojas.

–No se, tú me seguiste —Dijo burlona y Draco se sonrojó—, debería denunciarte por acoso.

–Bu-bueno, lo si-

–Aunque tal vez me agrade ser acosada por alguien como tú —Dijo coqueta y luego soltó una carcajada al ver la cara del ojigris—, solo bromeo Malfoy.

Él se sonrojó y agradeció la oscuridad del lugar.

–¿Cómo conoces este lugar? —Preguntó curioso intentando cambiar de tema.

–Vengo aquí desde niña, conozco esta casa tanto como la mía. —Dijo con una sonrisa, que a Draco le pareció adorable.

Un silencio incómodo volvió a formarse.

–Y, uhm, ¿por qué te llevas tan mal con Selene? —Rompió el silencio. Ella lo observó como si fuera algo obvio.

–¿Qué no la viste? Es insoportable —Él rió un poco—, aparte, desde chiquita siempre ha intentado vencerme, me robaba los novios, y siempre intentaba hacerme quedar mal. —Dijo y soltó un suspiro— Somos totalmente diferentes, como habrás notado, ella toda una mujer, y yo soy como un hombrecito.

–No es cierto, eres muy linda para ser un hombrecito —Ella soltó una risita.

–Gracias, rubio —Lo observó con una sonrisita. Él desvío su mirada hasta sus labios. Eran rosados, carnosos, perfectos.

Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo se movió por si solo, acercándose hasta ella. Ella no se movió ni un poco, observaba cada uno de los movimientos de él, sin embargo, al darse cuenta lo que él quería hacer, no quiso detenerlo.

Veinte centímetros, diez centímetros, ninguno apartaba la mirada. Sus labios se rozaron y...

–Ah —Ambos se miraron asustados y se apartaron rápidamente.

Unas siluetas estaban por entrar al jardincito.

–Oh, Steve —Gimió la chica moviendo las ramas.

–Shh —Lo empujó a un costado y cuando la pareja pasó, demasiado concentrada en comerse el uno al otro como para darse cuenta de su presencia, salieron por el otro extremo.

Al salir se miraron unos segundos y estallaron en carcajadas.

–¿Qué carajos? —Negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

–Creo que no quiero volver a entrar a ese lugar —Él soltó una divertida carcajada. Nunca había reído así.

Tal vez porque nunca tuvo a alguien así, con quien reír.

–¿Malfoy? —Preguntó cesando la risa. Él la miró interrogativo— ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, ¿por?

–De repente te pusiste serio, —Dijo sonriendo confundida— ¿en qué pensabas? Si se puede saber.

–Creo que encontré lo que necesitaba para poder ser feliz.

••••

La fiesta había terminado. Rubio y morena se despidieron y ella se fue a su casa.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si esa pareja no los interrumpía?

Y con esa pregunta dando vueltas, ambos cerraron los ojos, sabiendo que esa noche, o lo que quedaba de ella, no se iban a poder sacar de la cabeza.

••••

 ** _¡Nuevo capítulo!_**

 ** _Espero que les guste ❤_**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Londres.

 **Avril POV**

Definitivamente estos entrenamientos van a matarme.

–Tres series de veinte, ya —Tocó el silbato y todos nos tiramos al piso a hacer las benditas lagartijas.

Me encontraba bañada en sudor, literalmente. Mi ropa completamente pegada al cuerpo resultaba molesto y asqueroso. Sin mencionar mi pelo, estoy considerando seriamente el raparme.

Ya iban a ser dos horas de puro ejercicio, dentro de poco ya iba a caer desmayada del cansancio.

Unos minutos más tarde había terminado y me encontraba casi tragándome la botella de agua entera.

Jesy se acercó hasta donde estaba, tan jadeante como yo.

–¿Irás hoy? —Preguntó mientras se apoyada en el pequeño muro. La observé confundida— Hoy es la fiesta de Josh.

¡Mierda, mierda! Y yo que pensaba dormirme temprano.

–¿Tú irás? —Dije mientras intentaba arreglar mi cabello.

Suspiró– Sí, no me queda de otra. Ya sabes cómo es él. —Yo hice una mueca y ella rió— Estará muy feliz si tú vas.

Josh se me había declarado hace unas semanas atrás, era el prototipo de chico perfecto. Moreno, ojos verdes, una sonrisa encantadora y un cuerpo de infarto, sin mencionar lo buen bailarín que era.

–Ni me lo menciones —Bufé. Josh podía ser divino, pero jamás estaría con él.

Se preguntarán que fue lo que pasó son cierto chico…

Bueno, no pasó mucho que digamos, la fiesta fue hace dos semanas y en esas dos semanas lo vi una sola vez. Y no fue muy agradable…

 **Flashback**

¿Desde cuándo me convertí en la repartidora de mi tía?

Ahora estaba llevando unas bolsas repletas de papeles, cintas, fibras y pinturas a la señora Rogers. Al parecer decidió despegar el culo del sofá para hacer algo productivo.

Lo único bueno es que vería a Draco. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi panza al pensar en él. ¿Esto será lo que llaman mariposas en la panza? Qué estupidez, mariposas es poco comparado con lo que se siente en realidad.

¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! Claramente es la sensación del estómago vacío, sí, obviamente es eso…

–Oh, ya llegué —Dije mientras observaba la puerta de la hermosa casa.

Casi corrí hasta el porche y toqué el timbre ansiosa. Nadie respondía.

Fruncí el ceño e intenté abrir la puerta, no tenía llave.

Entré y, luego de cerrar, caminé hasta la sala para dejar las cosas. Escuché un golpe que me dejó helada, e inconscientemente miré hacia las escaleras, el golpe provenía de arriba.

Subí sintiéndome una entrometida, pero vamos, ¿qué tal si era un ladrón?

Al llegar al segundo piso pude escuchar ciertos ruidos, o mejor dicho, gemidos. Sabiendo de qué se trataba caminé hasta la puerta entreabierta, no sería la primera vez que pescaba a una de las chicas en medio de un acto sexual. Sin embargo algo se quebró en mi al ver con quién estaba Selene.

Y de pronto me sentí estúpida, era obvio que iba a estar con él, siendo tan puta y él tan… Hombre, sí, eso, un hombre común y corriente que no se resiste a las caricias e insinuaciones de una zorra.

Pero me sentí aún mas estúpida cuando mi vista se nubló. Ignorando los chillidos de Selene como si la estuvieran matando, me dirigí escaleras abajo y salí de la casa cerrando la puerta con fuerza, sin importarme si lo oían o no.

Mis puños se tensaron y una rabia se apoderó de mi cuerpo, haciendo que patee lo que sea que se cruce por mi camino.

Sí, estaba celosa. Terriblemente celosa de alguien que no era nada mío.

 **Fin Flashback**

Luego de eso no fui más para lo de los Rogers, no por cobarde, claro que no, sino porque no tuve razón u motivo alguno para ir.

Tampoco es como si me interesase volver a verlos revolcándose en una cama, no soy una persona masoquista.

En fin, al terminar de entrenar me dirigí a casa para poder dormir un poco antes de irme, pero definitivamente la suerte no está de mi lado.

Prometo regalarle un bozal a mi tía por su cumpleaños.

–¡DRAKE QUÉ TE HE DICHO SOBRE TRAER NOTAS DESAPROBADAS! —Escuché ni bien entré a casa.

–¡Pero ya te dije que la profesora me odia y por eso me desaprueba!

–¡SI SIGUES ASÍ REPETIRÁS MIJO! —Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva intentando contener la risa— ¡AVRIL MCFLY!

Fuck.

–¿Si, tía? —Dije sonriendo con mi mejor cara de ángel. Drake me miró.

–Tienes algo verde en el diente.

–Cállate pelotudo.

–¡¿Qué clase de vocabulario es ese?! —Dijo indignada Marie— ¡Sos una señorita Avril, no una maleducada! —Ya no iba a poder contenerme mucho tiempo— ¡Tu madre era una mujer femenina y con clase, y estoy segura que ella hubiese querido que-

–¡¿Y tú qué mierda sabes sobre lo que quería o no mi madre?! —Ella me miró sorprendida. Nunca le había gritado a mi tía, y al parecer eso hizo que se calme un poco.

–Avril —Suspiró—, se que te molesta que te diga estas cosas, pero solo lo hago por tu bien.

–¿Por mi bien? —Sonreí irónicamente— ¿Por qué no dejas de romperme las pelotas y me dejas ser como yo quiera ser?

Me di la vuelta e ignorando lo que sea que pudo haberme dicho, fui a mi cuarto.

Todavía tenia algunas horas para descansar.

 **Draco POV**

Piensa en un recuerdo feliz… Piensa, piensa…

– _¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ —Grité exasperado y de mi varita salió una luz que fue transformándose en algo extraño. Mis ojos se iluminaron. Y se evaporó, una vez más.

¿Por qué no me sale hacer un maldito Patronus?

Soy un mago excelente, de eso no cabe duda. Este hechizo debería salirme a la primera, ¡pero no!

Esto de tener que esconderme para hacer magia me está hartando, y más aún porque son pocos los momentos en los que puedo estar solo, en paz. Selene no me deja ni respirar.

Había conseguido que Patricia me compre un par de cosas para poder hacer pociones, pero acá no hay nada de lo que realmente quiero.

Un ruido en la ventana me puso alerta. Nadie podía verme hacer magia.

Pero lo que vi me dejó helado.

Una lechuza gris con manchas me observaba mientras picoteaba el vidrio. Con manos temblorosas abrí y el ave entró dejando caer unas 5 cartas.

Tomé la primera y noté el sello, tan reconocido para cualquier mago que haya estudiado ahí.

Me dejé caer en el suelo mientras abría la carta. La bella ave se posó a mi lado.

Tragué saliva y leí:

 _" Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

 _Director: Minerva McGonagall._

 _Querido señor Malfoy:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle que este año el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería abrirá sus puertas para aquellos alumnos que deseen terminar sus estudios de último año, debido a la guerra mágica._

 _Las clases comienzan el 1° de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente_

 _Minerva Mcgonagall_

 _Directora"_

Me quedé en blanco.

Me estaban dando una segunda oportunidad. El colegio que para mi, y para muchos otros era como un segundo hogar me estaba dando una oportunidad.

Pero, ¿yo estoy listo para tomarla?

 **Avril POV**

–Tío, no —Repliqué una vez más. Mi tío había aparecido en la puerta de mi habitación pidiéndome que lo acompañe a la casa de los Rogers. ¡Ni muerta iría!

–Avi, sí —Me dijo en tono calmado. Él siempre con esa apariencia desinteresada y pacífica. No se como terminó con mi tía.

–No me obligues a ir, por favor —Hice ojos de cachorro y él se acercó.

–Avi, es solo un ratito, —Me abrazó y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho— necesito arreglar un tema con la Patricia y la mujer que ahora vive con ellos, ¿Narcissa? —Yo asentí— Necesito tu ayuda, resulta que la familia Malfoy tienen unas empresas, y como ya no está el marido, el joven rubio debe ocuparse de todo, y me pidieron si podía ayudarlos —Yo lo miré sorprendida. ¿Draco había perdido a su padre?

–Eso quiere decir que… —Lo miré con ojos emocionados y él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Podremos salir de todos nuestros problemas económicos, linda —Yo me lancé a abrazarlo mientras chillaba como una niña pequeña a la que acaban de regalar su muñeca favorita.

–Te acompañaré, no se hable más —Y tironeé de él hasta la puerta, mientras él reía contento.

¿Por qué me tiemblan las piernas? ¡Estúpidos sentimientos!

–Muy bien —Me miró de reojo—, intenta fingir, no querrás que Draco se de cuenta de lo nerviosa que estás, ¿verdad?

Y tocó la puerta mientras se reía de mi. Yo abrí la boca indignada. ¿Cómo mierda lo supo?

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la mujer rubia quien me sonrió al verme. Luego observó a mi tío.

–¡Hola, Avril! Tú debes ser Michael Diaz, ¿cierto? -Mi tío asintió a la bella mujer y ambos se estrecharon las manos. Pude notar el evidente sonrojo en las mejillas de Narcissa— Pasen.

A penas se volteó le lancé una mirada pícara a mi tío y él negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía divertido.

–¡Michael, Avril! —Nos saludó Patricia con una sonrisa— Siéntense, por favor. Iré a llamar a Draco.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

–¡No! —Exclamó Narcissa algo nerviosa— Yo voy —Y desapareció a paso apresurado.

–Esa mujer —Resopló Patricia—, ella y su hijo sí que son extraños.

 **Draco POV**

Tenía una carta de Zabini, de Pansy, de Theo y por más extraño que suene, de San Potter.

Mis amigos me habían estado buscando. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ellos?

Pansy me había pedido que acepte la oportunidad que nos daba el colegio, pero no estoy seguro de si es lo correcto.

Y San Potter… Al parecer había preocupado al bendito niño que vivió, ya que en la carta parecía interesado en saber donde mierda nos habíamos metido.

Nadie del Mundo Mágico lo creería si se lo dijera.

Cuando estaba por responder la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió.

Volteé molesto y algo asustado por la interrupción pero al ver a mi madre me relaje.

–Ya llegaron Michael y su sobrina, debes bajar —Me dijo y yo asentí.

A mitad de la escalera me di cuenta de lo que sucedía. Vería a la castaña idiota que no dejaba mis pensamientos en paz.

Al llegar a la sala la vi, con apariencia descuidada. Al parecer no se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta que hable.

–Buenas tardes. —Saludé, pero ella ni se inmutó.

–Buenas tardes —Me saludó sonriente el tío.

–Muy bien —Comenzó a hablar Michael al darse cuenta que su sobrina no se esforzaría en saludarme—, Patricia me contó sobre su situación y que debes ocuparte del negocio familiar.

–Si, no estaba en mis planes empezar de tan joven, pero planeo mantener la riqueza Malfoy, tal como lo hizo mi… Mi padre hasta ahora.

–Está bien eso, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte yo? —Me preguntó.

–Pensé en abrir una empresa aquí, y pensaba que podías ser mi mano derecha, habría que arreglar bien el producto, los sectores y todo. No se todavía muy bien como se manejan aquí.

–Es una gran idea, muchacho —Me felicitó. Yo sonreí en respuesta y desvié mi mirada hacia ella. Parecía muy aburrida.

–También pensaba que Avril podría ser parte de este proyecto —Ella levantó su vista hacia mi, mirándome incrédula.

–¿Yo? —Se señaló a si misma. Yo asentí.

–¡Es una gran idea! —Exclamó con entusiasmo mi madre.

–No se si sea buena idea. —Dijo seriamente.

–Es una gran oportunidad —Le dije, intentando convencerla.

–Yo ni siquiera terminé mis estudios —Dijo. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero ella se me adelantó—, yo no podría…

–Claro que sí, Avi -Dijo Michael suavemente—, eres muy capaz, e inteligente.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

–Eso no es lo que dicen las profesoras.

–Una nota no representa lo inteligente que puedes o no ser —Le dije mirándola fijamente. Ella se ruborizó levemente.

–Debo pensarlo —Yo asentí aceptando y Michael le apretó suavemente la mano.

–Muy bien, chico, —Me estrechó la mano— nos vemos pronto para seguir con esto.

–Por supuesto, señor Diaz.

–Michael, solo Michael. —Yo reí.

Luego fue a saludar a Patricia y a mi madre. No pude evitar tensarme cuando le besó la mano en forma de despedida.

Avril saludó a Patricia, a mi madre y cuando se acercó a mi pareció dudarlo un poco. Finalmente me besó en la mejilla. Yo aproveché que nadie estaba viendo y la tomé del brazo deteniéndola. Ella me miró extrañada.

–¿Qué te pasa? —Su voz sonó tan fría, que hasta sentí envidia por ello.

–¿Estás bien? —Pregunté preocupado, en voz baja. Casi no había hablado en las dos o tal vez tres horas que estuvieron aquí.

–Perfectamente, Malfoy —Dijo levantando una ceja— Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías soltar mi brazo?

Yo la solté rápidamente pero antes de que se vaya susurré en su oído.

–Quiero que nos veamos, Avril —Noté como se estremeció.

–¿Por qué? —Susurró con esa voz atrayente que tiene, esa voz ronca pero dulce.

–Porque necesito que n-

–No eso. —Me cortó— Por qué eres tan…

–¡Avi, debemos irnos!

Ella se alejó rápidamente.

–¿Te veré pronto?

–Tal vez.

Se dio la vuelta, y se fue.


End file.
